Ralph Reflection
I open my eyes right as the ship reaches the harbor. Apparently we've been on the island for a long time. Everyone thought that we were all dead. Once people found out that some of us had survived, lots of parents showed up at the dock to hopefully see their children again. Getting off of the boat I see my mother standing there over to the side and we start running towards each other. I give her a tight hug and we walk over to my father, who hugs me tightly as well. I see a could parents crying and I walk over to see who their child was. I say hello and ask who they had lost. The first parent I asked was Piggy's, his aunt, tears rolling down her faces. "He was a good guy." I say. "He was a smart kid. He helped me to build huts on the island and we used his glasses to light the fire that got us rescued. I'm so sorry that he wasn't able to come home to you." She hugged me and turn to leave before saying, "Thank you." Then I walk over to another set of crying parents and I reach out to hug them. "I'm so sorry. Simon was a great guy and a good friend of mine. He was helpful and nice to everyone, even the littluns. He would play with them sometimes. He kept to himself a lot, but he was still one of my closest friends on the island. I wish more than anything that he could have come home with us." They look at me and seeing the truth and tears in my eyes reach to return my hugs. "What would your name be?" They asked. "I'm Ralph," I reply. "Thank you so much Ralph, We will never forget you." They turn and walk back to their vehicle to head home and grieve over their lost son. I watch them as they walk away before heading back towards my parents and our vehicle. I cannot wait to get home, while I've been gone my parents got our old cottage back in rememberance of me. I can't wait to see the old place I've loved to call home. We all pile into the car and head on our way. --two weeks later-- As I'm walking into class I'm bombarded by hugs from all of my friends. I've missed them so much and they've missed me too. They all thought that I was dead. My mother let me stay home from school for a couple weeks so that I could get used to being home again. It's not too difficult for me to get back in the ways of civilization. My father signed me up for therapy twice a week with a really good therapist. He's been helping me to talk about life on the island and get over all of the things I've had to endure. My wounds are all healed now and I'm better than ever. I sit down in my usual seat and get ready for class to begin.